


The Namek Doujinshi

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Doujinshi, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Lemon, Lost Love, M/M, Memories, NSFW Art, New love, Original Character(s), Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), True Love, Veggie P, doujin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: This is based on my fic, The Namek, which takes place from when Vegeta first comes to Earth, fresh out of a failed relationship with a Namek in the Frieza Force, and continues all the way through the Cell arc. It’s a story about Vegeta and Piccolo falling in love as Vegeta tries to recover from his lost love. Bulma is in the mix too...
Relationships: Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Namek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781374) by [dbzkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink). 



> Reads right to left, Japanese manga style.
> 
> Explicit gay sex ahead, so move along if that’s not your jam.
> 
> I’m learning to art digitally by making doujinshi, and because I’m obsessive about things, and have no self control, I like to have a million projects going at once, so I started this one. I’ve wanted to make doujinshi for a long time, but only recently got brave enough and I’m having fun with my Nothing Else Matters Doujinshi, but I drew this one the old fashioned way, with a pencil and paper, and decided to spruce it up digitally and see if I could do a relatively simple doujinshi. I think I mostly succeeded and am pretty happy with the results. If I could ever stick to simple, I think I could produce more pages. I also hope someday I will get faster at digitally arting. I’m sorry for the lack of backgrounds, but not sorry enough that I’ll start doing them, unless absolutely necessary, because it turns out I hate doing backgrounds. And it’s not like we read doujinshi for the scenery, amiright 😏?
> 
> So I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always welcome!

Vegeta lands on Earth...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for simple! Ha! I tried, honest, but it looked dumb when I tried it in a simple style like the first page, though I can’t figure out why, so here we are again with me being ridiculous and overdoing everything. Hope you enjoy at least. The doujin is more like writing a whole new story because I can include Piccolo’s thoughts too, which I couldn’t in the fic since it’s all from Veggie’s POV. Yay! And even if it’s OOC, I kind of love nervous, flirting Piccolo.  
> I did do a background! A crappy one, albeit, but I might keep trying and then someday, I might not be crappy!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! I’m so new at this that I need all the help I can get!

Covering a lot of temporal ground here...


End file.
